The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to steering systems for marine propulsion devices. Still more particularly, the invention is directed to control valving interposed between a conventional two or three conduit helm steering station and three or more conventional marine propulsion devices each including a two-way hydraulic steering cylinder having, at the ends thereof, opposed ports.
Attention is directed to the prior Harrison U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,228, issued June 12, 1973 and to the Wood U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,905, issued June 6, 1978, which patents disclose prior art steering helms.
Attention is also directed to the prior Wood U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,192 issued Apr. 27, 1971, and 3,908,687 issued Sept. 30, 1975, which patents disclose control valves for interposition between a helm station and a marine propulsion device.
Attention is also directed to the prior art marine installations described hereinafter under the heading "General Description".
Attention is also directed to the Hall, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,920 issued Feb. 15, 1983.
Attention is also directed to Etoh U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,780 issued June 9, 1981; Nitta U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,087 issued May 9, 1978; U.S.S.R. Druzhinin Patent No. 734,063 issued June 1, 1980; U.S.S.R. Mikhailov Patent No. 612,850 issued June 29, 1978; and British Pat. No. 1,271,729 published Apr. 26, 1972.